dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Gretchen Gatelna
"The only way out of this prison is through me." Gretchen making a subtle joke about the only way to escape the prison is to be devoured by her. Gretchen is an Algranian ex-military prison guard known for her violent behaviour. Profile *Name: Gretchen Allison Gatelna *Birth Date: 1854 *Height: 16ft 8in *Species: Algranian *Gender: Female *Weight: 26875 Kg Overview Sent to a military camp at young age, Gretchen developed into a grumpy Algranian who joined the military just to spite her campmates who repeatadly said she was too fat and too large to be accepted into the actual military. Her abnormal size was actually what got her accepted, easily standing 5ft above even the tallest Algranian. During her formal military induction shortly after her 5 years of training, she was almost kicked out after forgetting to remove her personal tooth file which due to it's size, and years of use, was considered to be a knife. Despite the fact the tooth file was very clearly honed into a knife, Gretchen shrugged it off saying it had to be like that to sharpen her teeth. Shortly after her induction, she found the officer who mentioned her tooth file and grabbed him before roaring 'You embarrass me like that again, and I will gut you with my tooth file' before dropping the officer to the floor, slapping him in the face with her tail causing him to fall to the floor while she stomped off roaring back at him 'If I were you, I would stay out of my way'. Within weeks of being formally inducted, Gretchen had made a death threat or a 'you are going to be my lunch' threat to every officer and non-officer in her base short of the base commander. Whenever she was told off by the base commander, she merely said they were empty threats and meant nothing and were only said so she was left alone. The base commander then mentioned that many of the male soldiers were in the infirmary suffering many abnormally harsh injuries, some involving scales being removed. The base commander then grunted 'Gretchen, everyone on base knows you have threatened those in the infirmary, and all signs of their injuries origin point to you, since this is your 12th time here for this reason...' '13th actually commander' 'Regardless of how many times, I have let you off more than enough, especially since the actual number of times before you should be kicked out is 3, as a result, you must be kicked out of the military until you can prove you are a good soldier, but, since you are blessed with such size and intimidating demeanour, I am having you deported to a inter-species prison...' 'What, I beat a few people and get sent to prison?!' 'No Gretchen, you are going to be a guard there, the shuttle leaves in an hour, so get ready, read the instructions given to you on the shuttle and you will be fine.' 'But, but...' 'I heard the rules about beating prisoners are pretty lax...' 'Fine, I will go commander, but, if this all goes to shit, you are next on my list' 'Fine, just go before I have to get a few soldiers to drag you out'. With this over, Gretchen grunted a goodbye before heading to the shuttle. Upon arrival at the prison, she was greeted by a guard grinning his face off who cried joyously 'I always love new recruits time, but we don't get non-Algranian guards, so I guess this is a first', this prompted Gretchen to growl 'I am an Algranian, I'm just bigger than you', this caused the happy guard to stop grinning for a brief second before joyously crying 'How did you get so big then? You eat people?' which prompted Gretchen to growl 'I like the happy and optimistic ones the most, want me to devour you?', this caused the happy guard to actually start crying 'You're mean, please don't eat me' with a reply of 'Get out of my way, and stay out of it, and I won't devour you, maybe' (Gretchen muttered the maybe in such a tone it was barely audible) as she pushed the happy guard out of her way as she stomped off to her quarters to claim her uniform as the instructions she recieved instructed her to do. Upon getting into her uniform for the first time, she grumbled "Why this belt has a skirt attached to it is a mystery, and it itches, badly" before reporting to the prison warden to recieve her orders. Tastes Gretchen has never actually devoured another Algranian, but has come incredibly close, once having been caught with a male Algranian's head in her drooling maw just before she could bite down and behead the Algranian in the process. Luckily for Gretchen this Algranian was a prisoner and not a guard and was allowed to keep her job. However, Gretchen has devoured examples from a variety of species including the Selde, Drakeians and Dragoians as well as assorted human species. Out of all of these, she enjoys the Dragoians the most because they have a nice crunch to them, although she is also fond of the softness of a Selde. She has never even had a chance to devour a Sealachan for 2 reasons, firstly no Sealachan prisoners are held on Algrania and secondly due to the fact that a Sealachan is over double her size. Combat Style Gretchen has adapted her combat style to make full use of her brute strength, using a combination piercing hammer and light cannon to either blast her foes to shreds or smash them into the ground. Should a foe approach her from behind, she will whip said foe with her tail to stun them, or if they are more fragile than she imagined, kill them, before she will make sure they are dead by smashing them with her piercing hammer. When not allowed to kill her foes, she will use the stun function on her rifle, although she will also lightly whip her foes with her tail if she can't bring her rifle to bear. This light tail whip is mainly to trip her foe so they can be shot by her rifle's stun feature. Category:Algranian Category:Characters Category:Abnormally Large Characters